Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography
by Hopeless Hikari
Summary: These are the stories of Owain Dark the Avenging Avenger of Justice, narrated by me, Owain himself. Listen to my tale as I seek the legendary Sword in the Stone, save Camelot, and just be all around awesome. Will my Sword Hand tempt me into darkness? Will I defeat the evildoers who stand in my way? Stay tuned and find out for yourself!
1. Prologue: The Origin Story

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Prologue: The Origin Story

Gather around, young ones, and hear the awesome tale of Owain, the Avenging Avenger of Justice. This is a tale with action, suspense, and heartbreak as the legendary scion of heroes, Owain (that's me) discovers his skills and quells the rage of his unrelenting sword hand. However, we're getting ahead of ourselves. We shall begin where every tale should: the origin story.

My mother was Lissa, the kind and beautiful princess of Ylisse and my father, Robin, was the grand tactician at the side of my uncle, the famous Prince Chrom. Through my mother, I inherited the Exalted Bloodline of the divine Naga, while my father passed down the Fellblood of the wicked Grima. This meant that my veins contained two opposing forces of light and darkness, a destiny of epic proportions from the very moment I was conceived. Of course, I won't describe my conception because, you know, that'd be gross. But I will tell you about the day of my birth.

It was a warm summer evening on July fifteenth. No - scratch that - fifteenth of July sounds cooler, yeah. It was a warm summer evening on the fifteenth of July. Storm clouds rolled onto the horizon. The Shepherds were faced with an enemy invasion on the capitol of Ylisstol. My father and Uncle Chrom faced a dastardly evil general as my mother struggled with the pains of miraculous childbirth.

The general's forces pushed the Shepherds to their limits. They struggled with all of their might to defend the castle that held my mother and yet-to-be-born me. Swing! Clash! Clang! Swords and spells were matched with enemy might. Even in this dire situation, the Shepherds never lost hope. With Chrom's leadership and my father's strategies, they fought ever onwards.

Meanwhile inside the castle, the nurses attended my mother as the moment of my birth drew ever nearer.

"You're almost there," the nurse said assuredly.

With one more push and a painful cry, my mother finally gave birth. At that very moment, a flash of lightning lit the stormy sky sending a powerful aura pulsing through the air, signaling my emergence into the world. The enemy general witnessed this sign and smiled a wicked grin.

"So, the child of prophecy finally lives," he said with a gruff voice. "Hurry, soldiers! We must kill the boy at once, before he has a chance to realize his true potential!"

The enemy pushed through our forces with terrible bloodthirsty determination.

"No!" My father cried out as the general rode past him on a wicked black steed.

"Go to your son, Robin. I'll keep these guys busy," Uncle Chrom said as he blocked an incoming strike with his shield.

Father ran after the dastard with his Levin Sword in one hand and his Thoron tome in the other. Several enemies attempted to block Father's path, but each was subdued by an ally among the Shepherds.

Lon'qu, the swordsman with a shy streak near women, and Vaike, the axe fighter with an eternal rivalry with Chrom, and Gaius, the candy loving thief: all of these men and more fought to protect my mother and me. For each of them were expecting their own children to be born soon, they knew what was at stake and they knew what they would give to protect the next generation.

Father raced past enemies: ducked under a sword, rolled to the side to avoid an axe swing. He made his way through the castle's walls and toward Mother's bedchamber, where the birth took place. He could hear the clashing of weapons, so he knew the enemy had already made it there. He worried for the safety of his wife and son. But he swallowed his fear and ran forward. The battle was between Frederick, our most loyal and honored knight, and the enemy leader.

Father jumped to Frederick's aid, but was just a moment too late to prevent the enemy's axe from entering Frederick's shoulder. Father rushed over, but Frederick told him to focus on protecting my mother and the baby (me). Father nodded, then held out his magic tome and casted a lightning blast that hit the evil general in the back.

"Thoron!" my father called out his spell.

The enemy fell to his knees, then threw his axe into my father's side. Father also fell to his knees. On the other side of the room, Mother held me in her arms, too weak from childbirth to stop any of it, or to heal her husband with her magic staff. Father doubled over in pain as his vision blurred from blood loss. He strained to stand, to move, to do _something_. But he was powerless.

The dastard chuckled to himself with an evil grin that would send chills down a person's spine. He slowly stood back up and inched closer to Mother. Mother knew she had to will up the strength to run, or she and her child would surely fall to the madman's wickedness. She bolted to the doorway, with the baby clenched tightly against her chest. The enemy reached out and snatched Mother's shoulder. She twisted in his grip and fell to the floor. My baby self was unharmed due to Mother's fall landing on her opposite shoulder.

"Lissa!" Father cried.

He summoned all of his inner strength to pick up his sword and charge forward. The enemy blocked his strike and knocked him down to the floor. Father's magical Levin Sword fell from his grasp and landed next to Mother and me. The wicked general kicked a fierce blow into Father's gut, at the axe wound. Then, the general turned toward Mother. He kicked her in the stomach, as well. The pain from the blow released her tight grip on my baby self, and I rolled a few inches from her body.

"N-no, O-Owain…" my mother sobbed.

The evil general laughed with triumph. He reached down to grab me into his dastard clutches. But, wait! At that exact moment, my infantile hand reached out and touched Father's fallen Levin Sword. The magic from the sword blasted outward with a flash of lightning that impaled the assaulter in the heart. My tiny hand twitched from the magic blast, a twitch that would last for the rest of my life.

After that, the enemy army retreated as they lost all resolve with the death of their leader. Healers quickly made their way to mend the wounds of the fallen, like Mother, Father, and Frederick. All was well in Ylisse that night. At least, I assume so.

I was_ way_ too young to remember that day, but I imagine it went something like that. I mean, the birth of a legend would have to be legendary, right?


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword in the Stone

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 1: The Sword in the Stone

Now that we have covered the oh-so-important origin story, the tale of Owain Dark, the Avenging Avenger of Justice, shall skip ahead to when I was seventeen. My friend Inigo and I had heard rumors of a magical sword encased in a stone said to grant whoever worthy of removing the sword from its prison a power like no other. Naturally, I knew fate would present the legendary Owain Dark with such power. Although my friend said he was only going with me so that he could flirt with the cute girls that would fall in love with whoever removed the sword, I'm sure that deep down he just wanted to see me claim its power. I mean, why wouldn't he want his best friend to have unlimited, untold power? Right? Yeah, he was totally going for my benefit, not at all for chasing skirts.

When we reached the Castle Camelot, where the sword laid in its stone entrapment, there were many others who had gathered to claim the mighty blade. The castle itself was large and wondrous, with walls that scratched at the sky. The glorious sword sat inside a rough rock that rested on a platform in the center of the royal courtyard. The king of the land gave a lengthy speech from atop the highest wall in the courtyard. He spoke of riches and glory for whoever was deemed worthy by the sword, as it was the blade itself that chose who would be its master. The more the king spoke of the legendary sword, which he named Caliburn, the more I desired it. A sword which would only choose as its holder the mightiest of the mighty, the bravest of the brave, the legendariest of the legendary - ok maybe "legendariest" isn't a real word, but the point still stands - is a sword that must meet the Twitching Sword Hand of Owain Dark!

"Who among you will claim the sword as your own?" the old king asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"I shall," a large, muscular man was the first of the crowd to step forward. "I, Bison Biceps, will claim the sword and the glory it holds! The rest of you lot best go home now and tell the story of how the strongest man in the land won on the first try!"

The large man approached the rock and its enchanted inhabitant. His grin stretched from one meaty cheek to the other. He was certain he could remove the sword, too certain. Too boastful. Too full of himself. I knew a man like Bison Biceps was unworthy. He planted his palms on the sword's handle, and pulled with all of his might, and pulled, and pulled again with a contorted face of struggle. Soon, his boastful arrogance turned to humiliated frustration. Huffing with anger, he turned away from the stone.

"It must be rigged! It's a cheat, a swindle! If I couldn't do it, it can't be done!" Bison Biceps stormed off, enraged. Quick note - I don't really remember the guy's name, and that was the best I could come up with on the spot. So, from this day forward in the story of Owain Dark his name will be Bison Biceps.

"That guy was all bark and no bite, huh?" Inigo laughed. "But it makes you wonder if either of us will fare better."

"Of course we will," I held my head high. "I'm the chosen one, after all."

"What was that you were mumbling about that guy? That he was too certain and full of himself? Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I pouted. I'm nothing like that Bison Biceps. In a sour mood, I turned back toward the prized sword and its suitors.

Many others had continued in Bison's place, but none were victorious. Up next was a young man about my age.

"My name is Laertes and I made a promise to my sister to retrieve this sword. I _won't_ fail."

I saw into this man's eyes and for the first time I wondered if someone else held the potential to pull the sword. This man, Laertes, held a special look in his eyes. A look of determination and resolve like I'd never seen before. He slowly took hold of Caliburn, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. And pulled.

Nothing. He took a second try. Nothing. For a moment, I thought I might of been mistaken of his prowess. Immediately, I shook off the thought. I knew the look in his eyes. This man was someone with a mission for the sake of a loved one. And the sword deemed him unworthy. What about me? What would make me worthy if he wasn't? I call myself the chosen one, but am I really? Inigo's earlier jest of comparing me to Bison started to sink into my confidence.

My inner turmoil was interrupted by Inigo's elbow in my side.

"Hey look, the next one up is a beautiful lady," he smirked.

"I don't really care, Inigo. I'm kind of in the middle of a big, character-defining crisis."

Despite my attitude, I looked up at the woman. She's beautiful, indeed, with tan skin and dark hair. Her beauty was slightly marred by a scar on her left eye. She pat Laertes on the back.

"Don't fret, my friend. Only one of us could have won the sword. If not you, be glad the sword will go to me."

She spoke with confidence, much like Bison, but there something different. Something I couldn't place my finger on. Like the others, she stepped up to the sword embedded in the stone.

"I am Claudia and one day, I will rule over all with this sword as mine."

Claudia placed her hands on Caliburn and pulled, but with the same result as the others: nothing. She casually turned and walked away, as if she hadn't really cared that she couldn't release the sword.

"The sword _will_ be mine... One day, but not today." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, nonchalantly.

She leisurely strolled through the crowd, on her way out, until a silver-haired figure stepped out in front of her. Inigo knelt on one knee and took the woman's hand into his palm. Claudia's expression turned to amused confusion.

"Hello, lass. My name is Inigo. Though you didn't retrieve the sword, would you like a consolation prize of a cup of tea with yours truly?"

"I'm sorry?" She chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, of course. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that destiny had fated our meeting. If you would just share a cup of-"

"Not interested," her amusement turned to a ruthless scowl as she twisted my friend's hand around and behind his back. Her boot collided with his rear, which sent him tumbling over.

"Ow," Inigo whimpered.

"Although," Claudia changed her tone, again, "if you can pull that sword out, I'll reconsider your offer."

"Oh, that sword there? Well... To be honest, I don't think I'd be able to."

"Then, why are you even here?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by his reluctance.

"To see _me_ remove the fabled sword," I stepped forward while trying to sound heroic. Unfortunately, a dastard pebble made its way under my foot which caused my heroic entrance to stumble.

"You?" She snickered, insulting me. "Good luck, Blondie. The day you win that sword will be the day Revenants join a chorus line."

The jerk of a woman walked off without looking back to see my frustrated anger starting to fume.

"How dare she mock Owain Dark!? Doesn't she know I'm the Avenging Avenger of Justice?"

"Considering that's a made-up title, I don't think she does," Inigo commented, instead of minding his own business.

_Made-up title? I'll show him made-up title,_ I thought to myself.

I pushed past the most recent failure for claiming the sword and took my place in front of the glorious blade and its not-so-glorious rock.

"I am Owain Dark, the Avenging Avenger of Justice. It is I who is fated to remove this legendary sword of legend, this Caliburn. Great name, by the way," I looked toward the old king, perched on a throne-like chair overlooking the courtyard. "I thought I was the only one who named his swords.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and continued. "Caliburn has spoken to me and has told me that it has chosen me to be its one and only master. Unlike _some_ people, Caliburn has recognized my true potential. Behold! As I claim this legendary blade as proof of my words."

I grasped the sword's handle with both hands and closed my eyes. _Please work. I'll look really bad if this doesn't work. Then, everyone will laugh. Focus, Owain. You can do this. _

Finally, I mustered all of my strength and pulled the sword. It budged just an inch. _It's moving! _I focused again and pulled. A few more inches. Another pull with everything I had... And the sword was pointed upright, in my hand, and released from its former stone home.

"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"I'll be damned," Claudia muttered under her breath with genuine surprise. "Blondie did it."

"This is _so_ going to his head," Inigo sighed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Play

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 2: The Play

I gallantly held the mighty Caliburn at my side as the old king made his way over to claim me as the winner. He raised my other hand in a sign of triumph as he declared the words that I knew all along.

"This young Owain is our champion! The master of the sword, and winner of riches and glories like he could have never dreamt of."

"No thanks on the riches, I don't need money. I'm very happy to take glory, though. Oh, and make sure stories are told about me."

"Uh, Owain," Inigo nudged me. "You may not need the money, but I'd like some," he whispered.

"You'll just have to mooch off someone else," I told him, not even bothering to look at his reaction. "As champion, I declare the money be sent to the orphans."

"Oh, so noble," my friend sighed sarcastically.

The king offered me other jewels and whatnot for my victory, but I told him that the sword is enough for me. I am a bit of a collector for legendary swords, you see. As Inigo and I made our way out of the crowd, we were stopped by many adoring fans of the great Owain Dark who wished for nothing more than to greet the hero of their fantasies. Inigo seemed a little too enthusiastic about greeting the women as he practically paraded me like some kind of show pony.

After we finally got through the crowd, I saw Claudia and Laertes waiting outside of the castle gate.

"I suppose you'd better go find that chorus line of Revenants," I remarked toward Claudia, a little too proudly.

"Ouch, I guess I deserve that. How about we start over? Huh? I'm Claudia," she offered a handshake, which I hesitantly accepted.

"The name is Laertes," the other man extended his hand as well. Unlike with Claudia, I readily shook his hand because I had sensed a good feeling from him earlier.

"In the spirit of honesty," Claudia said, "I was too harsh on you earlier. I hope that we can still be friends."

"Certainly," Inigo chimed in. "A fair lady such as yourself shouldn't feel bad for her actions. As such, we shall not hold your earlier words over your head."

"Well, thank you," she smiled at Inigo, a sign he took happily. "What about you, Owain? Can we be friends?"

I frowned for a moment. "Okay. But no funny business."

"Certainly. And as a gesture of true faith, I suggest we go see a show together. Laertes and I have a few friends who are attending a play tomorrow. If you'd like, the two of you are welcome to join."

"Okay, a play sounds like fun. I, and my legendary sword, will attend the play of epics."

"Are you really gonna bring a sword with you to a play?" Inigo questioned.

"Of course! I earned this sword. Also, how else is everyone going to know that I was the one who pulled the magical sword from its stone?"

"Just don't make a scene with it. But I forgot who I'm talking to,_ of course_ you're going to make a scene with the darn thing!"

With that, we parted ways for the day. The next day, the four of us met at a large theater. The room was packed with many people. We took our seats as perfomers took to the stage and told the play's premise.

"In a far away kingdom, the king had mysteriously died and his brother became king in his place," the actor said.

"But the king's young son wasn't pleased with this," another actor continued. "You see, the prince felt he deserved his father's throne even though he was told he was too young. This is where our story begins."

The play's opening act showed the young prince witnessing his father's ghost who tells him that he was murdered by his power-hungry brother. The prince then decided to create a plan to overthrow his uncle and take the throne for himself. I enjoyed the prince's character and felt he was very relatable.

In the second and third acts, the prince went on to prove his uncle's guilt and avenge his father's death. But in a twist ending, the prince was killed by a poison-tipped sword in a fencing match. The uncle was executed for treachery and a princess from a neighboring kingdom took the crown. The play was very moving and emotional. My favorite part was when the prince spoke about the balance of life and death in his soliloquy. It felt like something I would say in my Owain Dark persona.

After the play, Inigo and I met with Claudia's friends Rose and Guild. As usual, Inigo made no hesitation to introduce himself to the woman, Rose.

The man, Guild, laughed loudly at my friend's flirtations and said, "Be careful with your words, or Rose will blast you with her dark magic."

Inigo nervously took a step back.

"What did you think of the play?" Claudia asked me.

"The tale of a prince destined for great things but manipulated by dark forces beyond his control felt all too similar to my own tale of Owain Dark. Er, what I mean is I felt the prince was a very relatable character. I even took notes in my Manual of Justice as to how to perform a soliloquy."

"Oh. You found the prince's story to be relatable?" Claudia raised an eyebrow. "That's not good."

"Uh? What do you mean by 'not good'?" I said with honest confusion.

"Well, he did die at the end," she said in a matter-of-fact way that really annoyed me. "And the play is a political statement on what happens when someone becomes too greedy to claim what they think they deserve. Had the prince let his uncle reign as king, he would've just inherited the throne after his uncle passed."

"But the uncle was a murderer!" I shouted, a little louder than I meant to. "It is unjust to allow a murderer to reign as king."

"True, but his past would've come out eventually," Laertes weighed in with his opinion. "At which point, he'd be removed from the throne and executed just like it happened. With the key difference being that our main character would still be alive and old enough to be named king."

"At the very least, the prince could've handled the situation in a better manner than he did," Inigo said.

"Hey, Inigo! You're supposed to be on my side!" I pouted.

Guild and Rose both laughed at me.

"All we are saying is that the prince isn't supposed to be a role model," Claudia shrugged. "If you found him to be relatable, you have to look at what you're greedy for and let go of it."

"I am _not_ greedy! I'm an avenger, and avengers aren't greedy."

"Are you sure about that?" Rose pointed to my sword. "Someone with a sword like that must have some level of greed in their mind. Why did you pull it from that stone if you weren't the least bit greedy for it?"

"Sorry, Owain. She has a point," Inigo pat my shoulder. "You heard about a legendary sword and you just _had_ to have it."

"Did you forget that the sword _chose_ me? It wasn't greed, it was destiny!"

"Just be careful that your 'destiny' doesn't cloud your judgment," Claudia teased. "The sword is powerful, yes. But that power comes at a price. If you're not willing to pay that price, well, you might be better off without it."

I couldn't prove it, but I knew in my gut that remark was intended to convince me to give her my sword. But that wasn't going to happen. Not in a hundred years. Not in a thousand years!

The others conversed for some time in idle chitchat. I zoned out of most of it as I continued to think of a way to prove Claudia was plotting something dastardly.

"Hello? Earth to Owain," Inigo's hand waved in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped into focus.

"Laertes and I are going to the tavern to get some drinks. Did you want to come with us?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm tired. I'm going to the inn to get some sleep."

"It's barely sunset," Laertes noted. "Are you sure you're not still mad about the comments earlier? You know that they were made in jest, don't you? Claudia doesn't truly believe you are greedy."

"Of course, I don't," Claudia consoled me, though I was certain that she wasn't earnest.

"I know. It's okay," I faked a yawn. "I really am just sleepy."

"Alright, then," Claudia sighed. "I'll be taking Rose and Guild out to dinner. We haven't seen each other in quite some and I want to hear about their travels. Goodnight everyone." She waved goodbye, an empty gesture if I ever saw one.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay?" Inigo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I mustered a smile. Until I had concrete evidence on what Claudia was planning, I'd let Inigo and Laertes have their fun. My only concern was keeping Inigo away from that woman. If she ever hurt him to get to me, I'd never forgive myself.

Inigo and Laertes waved goodnight as well, and I knew what Inigo had planned: drinks and girls. They safely walked the opposite direction that Claudia and her lackeys went. With my friends a good distance away, I decided to follow Claudia. I still didn't trust her, and something seemed off about those friends of hers, Guild and Rose. They weren't too far off from where we had parted ways. I crept into a bush close enough that I could hear what they were saying.

"I am a professional thief, you know," Guild said with a mischievous smirk. "I could just take the damn thing right from under his nose."

"No," Claudia answered quickly. "The sword is enchanted so that its power can only be used by one who pulls it from the stone or one whom is willingly given the ability to do so. Taking it by force will only give me a sharp piece of metal."

I knew she was plotting something! She wanted to steal my sword. I earned that sword! But how did she plan on convincing me to give her something I obviously never would?

"Then, how are you going to get him to give it to you?" Rose echoed my thoughts.

"Simple, really," Claudia grinned. "I'll convince him that he's going mad trying to control the sword. He's already got a few screws loose in his head, so it'll be easy."

_Hey! I do not have screws loose! Do I? _I thought.

"In fact," Claudia continued, "if he figures out how to use the sword's magic, it'd probably make him crazy on its own."

So, Caliburn did have some form of magic locked inside it.

"Be prepared," Claudia taunted. "Once I claim the sword, the world will be ours for the taking."

The three of them laughed with wicked intent. I contemplated their words. If they wanted madness, I'd give it to them.


	4. Chapter 3: To Be or Not To Be

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 3: To Be or Not To Be

"Inigo, we must speak at once!" I called to my friend.

I yanked him away from the tavern doors (and a damsel he was flirting with), and off to the alley so that we wouldn't be seen or heard. I didn't know if Laertes was nearby and I didn't want him to hear this conversation, just in case Claudia had some nefarious hold on him.

"About what? You seem mad. Did something happen?"

"That woman wants to steal my sword! My sword, Inigo! How dare she!"

"Wow, calm down. What woman?"

"Claudia, of course! She speaks of madness from power. And corruptions of kings. And wickedness swallowing righteousness! She speaks the tongue of devils! Devils, I say!" I shook my fists in the air with dramatic flair.

"Owain, you're scaring me a little. What exactly, in plain words, did she say?"

"Madness! She said madness! Crazy, demented, luney, cookoo! There are thousands of words to describe it! All of them are summed up into Madness!"

"Please tell me this is just another one of your Owain Dark, Avenger of Mumbo Jumbo skits. You haven't actually gone mad this time, have you?"

I could see the worry in my friend's eyes. I knew I could hold the act for longer, but I decided to spare him. I couldn't watch him give me that look for long.

"No, I'm not actually crazy. But if I fooled you, it should work on that scheming devil-woman, too."

"I'm confused," Inigo scratched his head. "Is this an act or did she really say she was planning to steal your sword?"

"Both. She wants to trick me into giving it to her by telling me that I'm going mad. I'll pretend to go crazy just like she said and then when she tries to take the sword, I'll say, 'Aha! The tables have been turned, villain!'"

"Oh, well pretending to be crazy should be right up your alley," Inigo smirked. "Considering most people already think that."

"What do you mean by 'most people'? Do they really?" I pouted.

"In a good way, I promise!" He laughed.

I wasn't convinced that people could call you "crazy" in a good way.

The next morning, Inigo and I met with Claudia and Laertes at the arena. It was a fantastical coliseum of immense size. Various ruffians and knights alike sparred with their weapons in simulated combat. I wished I would've had the opportunity to clash blades with them and learn new techniques from their different styles. I saw Claudia and Laertes nearby as the lying she-devil inspected her gear.

"Ah, Claudia it's good that you're here," I feigned relief. "I think that you were right about this sword. It's too powerful. I- I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to hold its immense legendary magic."

"Really, now?" The woman's interest piqued.

_She's really gonna fall for my trap!_ I thought with giddiness.

"Yes," I nodded, holding in my inner thoughts. "Last night, I began seeing ghosts and monsters in the darkness even when there were none. I couldn't even sleep!"

"I knew the sword held magic within it, but I never would have guessed that it'd be so corrupting," Laertes said.

"Yes, well, I did warn you," Claudia said smugly, the deceit in her voice plain as day. "That is why I had wanted to be the one to pull the sword from its stone. So, that I could lock away that dark power."

"You really know how to do that?" Inigo asked her. A part of me had worried that Inigo's improv would hold us back or even give us away, but his line was delivered well enough, for a rookie.

"Oh, please do!" I anxiously exclaimed, with perfect acting. "I can't take one more second with this blasted thing!"

I withdrew Caliburn from its sheath and held it outward with fake disgust. It truly wounded me to even pretend to not want this magnificent blade, but the soul of Caliburn would surely forgive me. "Please, take the dark power away from this burden of a sword!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," she shook her head.

Of course, it wasn't, you lying crook.

"To remove the darkness," she continued. "I must become one with the sword. And to do that, I must be the true owner of it. It won't work if you're simply lending it to me. You must completely surrender it. Are you willing to do that?"

"Surrender it? I-" I cut myself off as I leap forward, blade pointed out. "Woah! The sword! It's moving me on its own! I can't control it!"

I swung Caliburn about, narrowly missing Claudia (on purpose, of course) as she dodged from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Claudia fumed.

"I told you. I can't control it! Caliburn has taken my sword hand as a hostage!"

"So, it's true. The sword is corrupted by its own power," Laertes observed. He drew his sword as well. I didn't want to involve him in this scheme, but at the time it couldn't be helped.

I continued to strike at Claudia, who parried with her own sword now drawn. I could see the perplexed look on her face. She was starting to believe that Caliburn was, in fact, possessed. I nearly chuckled to myself from the fact that my acting exceeded my own expectations.

Onlookers began to gather to watch the fight. As we were in an arena, they must have assumed it was just another sparring match for gold. It excited me to have so many spectators. They would soon praise the awesome Owain Dark. They'd be the first to witness my true power as The Chosen One. The very idea of it gave me goosebumps.

That is until someone in the crowd laughed and said, "Look at this buffoon! He can't even swing a sword right! What a riot!"

It seemed my acted unwillingness proved to be too convincing. The people who were supposed to praise me instead mocked me. What a disgrace! I had to change their opinions. Show them how cool I really was.

I stopped in my tracks and held my hand in front of my face in my signature pose. "I am Caliburn, the mighty sword, and I have possessed your friend Owain Dark," I said in an ominous and intimidating voice. "You there! You are unworthy of wielding me! Only the true Chosen One can hold my legendary awesome power!"

I charged forward at Claudia, again. Clash! Swing! Clang! Our blades met a dozen times. Caliburn, while not truly possessing me like a demon, still held to be an amazing weapon.

"Enough of this!" Claudia broke free from our scuffle. "What game are you playing? Did you truly think that I'd believe this charade?!"

"This is no game!" I retorted with a deep crackle. "I _am_ the sword! You yourself had acknowledged my dark power just moments ago. Was that a lie? Did you attempt to swindle The Great Chosen One to take his bladed birthright?"

I saw Claudia grind her teeth in anger. I had her right where I wanted her. She had no choice but to admit her deceiving scheme! However, Laertes stepped between us before she could crack. His sword pointed at me.

"Owain," he said in a solemn tone. "I've known Claudia for a long time. She's even saved my sister's life. She wouldn't deceive you. The sword is playing tricks with your mind."

Ugh, I was _so clos_e to getting her to admit it. It seemed she had a tight hold on Laertes. I decided that I'd have to save him from her clutches. But, how?

"Give up the sword and we can help you," Laertes continued.

I pondered what to do next. Continue with the plan or change tactics? Admittingly, I wasn't the best at battle strategies like my father. With hindsight, I could've handled the situation better than I had.

"To be or not to be. That is the question," I said, reciting a line from the play we attended yesterday. "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or, to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them?

"I am Owain Dark! I am death incarnate! Come at me and we shall see what dreams might come in the sleep of death."

"Uh, Owain..." Inigo nervously called out. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

"You want a duel to the death?" Laertes readied himself. "Fine. But know that I will not lose."

_Uh oh,_ I thought. _I might have gotten carried away. Again._


	5. Chapter 4: The Duel

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 4: The Duel

I nervously positioned my sword into a battle stance. I didn't want to fight Laertes to the death. But my big mouth put me into a mess. I knew I'd have to fight for my life while I thought of a way to prove that Claudia was lying to him. The crowd around us cheered and hollered as they anticipated the fight. Within the crowd, I saw my friend Inigo. I gave him a slight nod as I steeled my will for the fight.

The original plan was to trick Claudia into revealing her lie, but now I stood about to fight for my life. And I don't even get to fight the sinister woman who wanted to steal my sword, either. If that would've been the case, I'd have no problem sticking the pointy end of my blade through her. But no.

Maybe, if I dropped the act now then Laertes would listen to me long enough for me to prove that Claudia was the villain all along. No. That wouldn't work. He had already defended her once; he'd just do it again. Earlier, he said that she had saved his sister's life. I found that hard to believe. Maybe I could dig into what had happened. If I can prove Claudia lied then, he'd have to believe that she'd lie now. But to do that, I needed to get details. And that'd be tough in the midst of battle. But it was my only option.

The two of us circled the battlefield with anticipation. Eyes locked on each other. Swords drawn and readied. Sweat beaded on my forehead. Should I make the first move or wait for him to do so?

Too late for me to decide, Laertes leaped forward. I parried. He moved. Then I moved. He swung. Then I swung. We were evenly matched.

Something strange happened. I felt excited. Thrilled, even. It wasn't the way I had imagined it would happen, but that duel with Laertes was something I had wanted since the day I met him. But I couldn't enjoy the match for long. I had to stay focused on my goal: draw out information to reveal Claudia's true nature.

"I am enjoying this Laertes," I said to him with a coy smile. "But the sword, well, it seems to want to know something about what you said earlier. About your sister."

"Yes? What about her?" He said cautiously. He probably thought I was luring him into a trap. Which wasn't wrong.

"I'm curious as to what Claudia did to supposedly save your sister. The sword still thinks Claudia is wicked. If you enlighten both Caliburn and I as to what happened, I might be able to convince its vengeance to quell."

"Very well," he swung his sword again, but with less force than before. It wasn't a killing strike. "I, too, am enjoying this match of ours. As you seem to have your wits about you once more, I see no reason to soil this duel with death. What do you say we spar as companions as we talk?"

A sigh of relief washed over me. "Sounds good."

In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Claudia's scowl. That dastardly woman wanted me dead and it appeared she wasn't happy we canceled that wager. All the easier to prove her guilt.

I moved in for another strike. He blocked. "So, your sister. Was she sick or injured?"

"Injured," he kicked me back. A leaping strike. I parried. "There was a bandit attack on our village. Claudia fought off the bandits single-handedly. She beat nearly two dozen men that day and saved not only my sister, but our whole village too. She is a hero."

I swept his legs with a kick. He crashed to the dirt. I placed my blade at his neck. "One point to me." I helped him to his feet, and we readied ourselves for another round.

"That day," Laertes continued, "I swore to learn swordsmanship as her pupil so that my sister would never be in danger again."

He attacked. I blocked. I attacked. He parried. I thought about what he had said as we exchanged strikes. Claudia defeated nearly two dozen men on her own and saved a whole village in doing so. Maybe she had an ulterior motive? Or would she have some kind of personal gain from defeating those bandits?

"So, Claudia just happened to be in the area and swooped in to rescue the village?" I asked as I ducked under a swing of his sword. "Did she do it for some sort of reward or out of the _kindness_ in her heart?"

Laertes had probably noticed the sarcasm in the word "kindness" as he pushed me back with the shield strapped to his shoulder. The push sent me to the ground with a rather unpleasant thud. His blade stopped just short of my throat. I gulped with an unsettling nervousness.

"One point for me," he said calmly. He helped me to my feet and gave me a slight glare. "Yes, the village did give her a reward for her deed, but it was the least we could do for her. Are you saying heroes shouldn't be rewarded for their bravery?"

"No, that's not what I meant," I said, flustered. It seemed impossible to prove Claudia did anything wrong. I knew what I heard yesterday, though. She wanted to steal my sword for selfish power gain. Was I wrong? What if I misinterpreted the situation? Was all of this for nothing? A misunderstanding?

My thoughts raged in my head like a storm as we continued the match. Strike after strike. Block after block. Dodge after dodge. We sparred in silence as I mulled over what to do next. Maybe I couldn't prove anything. Maybe I'd have to accept the loss and wait for her to make another move. But I was so close before Laertes stepped in. I knew I was. Frustration took the better of me as I swung my blade at my opponent. He parried with his sword, but it snapped into two from the impact. I rested my sword at his chest.

"Two points for me. Sorry about the broken sword, though," I apologized.

"You can take my sword," Claudia stepped forward. Her expression was calm, maybe even a little concerned.

Damn. Was I really wrong about her? Or was it another act? I didn't know what to think anymore. Regardless, one more point would win me the duel. But I might have lost the real battle. Without proof of her wrong doings, I'd have to concede the entire point of this match.

With his new sword in hand, Laertes and I continued our contest. He attacked, but I dodged. I counterattacked. I feigned left then struck right. But he reacted quickly enough to dodge it.

I didn't yet know how to handle the situation with Claudia, but my mind stopped overthinking it. Instead, I focused on our duel. Claudia would eventually show her true colors. Until then, I would just have to wait and watch. My attention returned to the crowd that cheered and encouraged us. They were enjoying our fight just as much as I was. I decided to liven up my performance for their entertainment.

"Sacred Stones Strike!" I attacked again.

Dodged. He kicked my ankle and sent me to the ground. He struck downward at me, but I rolled out of the way. I quickly stood and lunged again.

"Radiant Dawn!" I declared my attack name.

He blocked it with a smirk. "What's with the goofy attack names? I thought you were questioning me."

I shrugged. "I decided to believe you. So, I'd rather create a show that our audience could enjoy," I gestured around us. I didn't tell him that I was still suspicious. It'd be better to hold onto that.

"Sword of Askr!" I charged forward.

"Defender of Ophelia!" Laertes called as he parried my attack and placed his sword at my face. Great attack name.

"Hey, ya better not lose," a gruff voice cried out from the crowd behind me and gave me a shove. "I got money on ya winning!"

The shove from that jerk made me tip over and scrape against the edge of Laertes' sword. A slim cut marked my cheek. "Don't shove me!" I yelled at the man.

"Are you alright?" Laertes asked.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch. Anyway, that was a really cool attack name. You're almost as good as me at that, ha!"

"Thanks," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Ophelia is my sister. The first name I thought of. That makes us even at two points. Next point names the winner."

"Right," I nodded.

We resumed our battle stances.

"Eldritch Smackdown!" I leaped into an attack. Missed.

"Abysmal Body Blow!" Laertes countered. Blocked.

Our swords crossed in the exchange. We each struggled to overpower the other. Sudden dizziness washed over me. Laertes' figure doubled before my eyes. Was the sky spinning? I jumped backward and nearly stumbled over my own feet. My breathing labored. Nausea gripped my gut in a chokehold. Laertes jumped forward to strike. I barely managed to fumble out of the way.

"Wait, Laertes! Something's wrong."

I glanced at Claudia, who grinned something wicked.


	6. Chapter 5: Slim to None

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 5: Slim to None

"You! What did you do?!" I accused the woman.

"I thought we were past that, Owain," Laertes shook his head. "You said you believed me that she isn't the enemy."

"Don't scold him too harshly, my friend," Claudia stepped forward, with that witchy grin of hers. "He's right. That sword I lent you was dipped in poison. And when you _accidentally_ cut him, the poison entered his blood. He'll be dead within the hour. Less if he struggles. Heheh."

Laertes stood mouth agape. "What? What are you talking about? You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would. And when that buffoon is dead, his sword will rightfully be mine."

I struggled to stand. Inigo rushed to my side to help me.

"I'm afraid your plan won't work," Inigo said. "You see, there are three of us and only one of you, lass."

Claudia chuckled. Then, her snickering grew into a rolling laughter. "Count again."

A startling realization hit me. I looked over the crowd that had been watching the fight. Each of them withdrew a black bandana marked with some form of beast as an insignia.

"I-It can't be!" Laertes stuttered. "The Black Hyena Bandits... The bandits who attacked my village... They were with...you?"

"Sorry, I guess I should have said something earlier. Oopsie," she taunted. "Blondie was right. I swindled your village with the help of my crew. Easy money."

"Damn you!" Laertes charged at the lying woman.

She easily parried his attack and then snatched the poison-soaked sword away from him. "Can't let you cut anyone else with this, now can I?"

Inigo, Laertes, and I. The three of us stood together against a horde of at least thirty thugs. No, probably closer to forty. I was still reeling from the effects of the poison. And Laertes was disarmed and tired from our sparring. Our three was more like one and two thirds. The odds seemed insurmountable.

"So, Owain," Inigo turned to me. "What do you think are our chances of winning?"

I chuckled. "Slim to none. But don't forget that that is exactly when legendary heroes truly shine."

"I knew you'd say something like that."

"Get 'em, boys," Claudia snapped her fingers.

In an instant, we were rushed by the enemy. Clash! Swooping huzzah! Action-y goodness! We fought for our lives. Every swing of my sword brought us a step closer to victory. Every breath I took brought the poison closer to killing me. Blood and sweat scattered about the battlefield.

Laertes punched a bandit in the face and grappled his sword away from him. He then used that very sword to slash another bandit away from my backside. Inigo struck down a bandit who charged at me from the side. I parried another bandit's axe and struck her down. I had a target on my back for sure. Wave after wave, the enemy kept coming at us. With every one we felled, two more would take his place.

I wheezed as the poison doubled me over.

"Owain!" Inigo and Laertes said with concern.

"Looks like my poison is about to take your pathetic life," a familiar voice said. It was Guild accompanied by Rose, Claudia's companions from yesterday. "Rose, isn't it funny how such a big ego can fall to such a small dose of poison?"

The female mage laughed like a hyena. I wondered if these two were the reason the bandits got their name. "I think you're wrong, Guild. The poison only slowed them down. What will really take them out is my fireball!"

Rose opened her tome and casted Elfire, a massive fireball spell. The blast knocked the three us off our feet and we tumbled into the scorched dirt.

"That's not even fair," Inigo coughed. "None of us are mages."

"But I am!" A young feminine voice called from the sky.

I looked up to see a lightning bolt spell strike the huddle of enemies. A swooping white steed barreled through another group of thugs. A lance wielding maiden steered the pegasus with another girl riding along.

"A heroic entrance just in the nick of time!"

"It's Cynthia!" I called in excitement at the sight of my friend. "And Morgan!"

My little sister jumped off the back of Cynthia's pegasus and pounced me in a warm embrace.

"Ow! I'm kinda hurt, you know," I squealed in pain.

"Oh, sorry," she quickly let me go. "Here, we brought Elixirs just in case."

I guzzled down the pouch of medicine, which magically healed my wounds and relieved my dizziness. "But why are you guys even here?"

"Inigo sent a message to us in Ylisstol yesterday," Lucina's voice replied as she dismounted from her winged horse. "We had to fly all night to get here."

"As soon as you told me your plan, I knew it'd end in a disaster," Inigo explained. "So, I called for backup."

"Thanks for the confidence, buddy," I said with obvious sarcasm. "By the way, this is Laertes. He's on our side, but the rest of them are the bad guys. Oh, and that woman over there is their leader, Claudia."

"I bet Inigo tried to ask her out even though she's a bad guy," Cynthia joked as she whacked an enemy with the back of her spear.

"I'll have you know, I only asked her out _before _I knew she was evil," Inigo corrected her as he struck down a bandit.

Lucina's legendary sword Falchion, which I totally don't envy, made quick work of many of the mooks that swarmed us. Cynthia swooped in and out of the battlefield atop her steed, taking out several of the thugs with each graceful dive. And Morgan shot Arcthunder spells in each direction, with each hit tossing a bandit or two like ragdolls. It was kinda scary to see my kid sister be such a badass. It runs in the family, I guess.

Slowly, we dwindled the enemy ranks down by half. I noticed an open path to reach Claudia. Laertes saw the same path ahead of him and he was closer to it than I was.

"I'm going to end this, now!" Laertes charged forward before I could tell him to wait for me. If only he had waited.

"Cynthia! Do you have any more Elixirs left?" I shouted to my cousin.

"Just one," she tossed it down to me.

"Laertes and I are going after Claudia," I told her as I ran to help my new friend. "The four of you can finish things here."

"Be careful," she replied.

I went after Laertes with Caliburn in one hand and an Elixir pocketed with the other hand. I knew Claudia still had the poison-tipped sword she had given to Laertes earlier. But with only one Elixir, I knew that we couldn't both get cut by it and survive. I decided then that I'd save it for if Laertes got cut. Even if that meant the worst-case scenario for me.

Laertes had already reached Claudia and the two of them exchanged strikes. I had to hurry. But I suddenly hit the ground. An enemy, the thief named Guild, had tackled me to the ground. He took a conniving grasp on Caliburn. There was no way I was going to let that crook snatch away my prized sword. I wrestled it away from him with surprising ease. He then darted away to Claudia's side.

I rushed after him so that I could meet up with Laertes in his ongoing duel against Claudia. They were just a few feet away from me when Claudia stabbed Laertes in the gut. I caught him before he could hit the floor.

"It can't be true..." he muttered, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry, friend. I have an Elixir. You'll be better in just a minute- Where is it?!" I frantically checked every inch of my coat. The Elixir was gone.

"Looking for this?" Claudia taunted with a wicked grin as she held up the medicine pouch. Guild crackled with that hideous hyena laugh. He must've snatched it when he tackled me. He wasn't after my sword at all.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Laertes," I clenched my fist. But Laertes didn't seem to even notice me. He stared upward at the sky with a blank, defeated face. "Laertes! We can still win. I just have to-"

"She's dead, Owain," he slowly coughed the words. "My sister. Claudia's men killed her."

I thought over his words. My friend had lost his will to fight. His sister was his driving force, his motivation. Without her, Laertes would struggle finding a new path. But I had to convince him to push forward despite that. "I know what it's like to lose your family. It hurts, but you have to keep fighting. Fight, Laertes! For your sister. Even if she's gone, you still have to keep fighting!"

"Doesn't matter how hard he fights, if he dies." Claudia snickered. "If the blood lost doesn't kill him, the poison will. I'm sure I don't have to remind you what this toxin can do. Unless, we make a trade. Your Caliburn for this medicine pouch."

I grinded my teeth together. I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to let my friend die. I sheathed the legendary blade and tossed it to the evil swordswoman. The agony of giving up that sword tore at my heart. Partly because I earned that sword and partly because I knew she would use it for evil.

"Good choice," she sneered.

Claudia tossed the Elixir pouch toward me, but it didn't reach me. Instead, it exploded in a magical fireball before my eyes. Rose held her tome open as she joined Claudia and Guild. Laertes' only hope of survival had just gone up in literal flames. Complete dread crept up my spine as Claudia slowly picked up my legendary sword.


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

**Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Avenging Avenger of Justice: The Owain Autobiography**

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Claudia tightly held my sword, my Caliburn. She withdrew it from its scabbard with an eye of lustful villainy. "It is mine," she whispered.

I gently rested Laertes against the nearby wall and inspected his wound. Blood was spilling out quickly. I tore a strip of cloth from my waistband and fastened it around him to slow the bleeding as best as I could. His eyes had lost their shine and stared into an unknown abyss. The poison was sure to be taking effect by now. He was dying. And there was nothing I could do to save him.

Claudia turned her wicked gaze to me. "Be prepared, because I'm going to kill you with the very sword you gave to me."

Luckily for me, I had brought one other sword with me to the arena that day, my trusty Missiletainn. And yes - it was totally there the whole time. I just didn't need to use it yet.

Continuing, I drew Missiletainn from its scabbard as a rush of adrenaline swept through me. Although Caliburn was mighty indeed, Missiletainn had something Caliburn hadn't had the time for yet: the bond of sword and master, the true link of heart and steel, the experiences of war and hardships. Missiletainn and I were truly bonded as one during our past battles alongside my comrades. Missiletainn was the blade I held during the fight against Grima as I stood next to Father and Mother in a battle for the future. Compared to that, a skirmish against a bandit queen seemed like a paralogue fight. Or so I told myself to calm my nerves.

"Bite, Missiletainn!" I stormed forward at my enemy.

The steels of our blades clashed with awestriking force. Missiletainn versus Caliburn. Owain Dark versus Claudia. I summoned all my strength and channeled it into my mighty Sword Hand. Each strike of my blade pushed my opponent back a step. Her scowl turned into a toothy grin. She parried my next hit and kicked me backward.

"You put up a good effort, Blondie. But it is time for me to show you how much was wasted when you held this Caliburn." She held my former sword up to the sky and a green magical glow illuminated from its edge. That glow stretched itself to her body and I could feel its very presence. The sword's magic pulsed and echoed through the air. All eyes in the arena turned toward Claudia and her radiating sword. The situation was bad, very bad.

I had no time to think about what was going to happen. Claudia lunged at me with the sword burning in a green flame of magical energy. Missiletainn's blade protected me from the hit, the first one at least. She rained down an inferno of strikes. The heat from the legendary sword overwhelmed my senses. I looked into her green eyes as they flared with the sword's energy. It was like looking into the eyes of a devil. Raw power, fierce intensity, and unfiltered wickedness. Mere minutes prior, I had compared her to Grima and suggested that she paled to the memory of him. However, things had changed. Her wickedness matched his, maybe even exceeded it. That was the power of the sword's magic, it seemed.

Claudia's onslaught of attacks pummeled the life from my body. Despite the fact I blocked most of the hits and avoided attacks to my vitals, I felt the sword drain my essence into its blade. I collapsed into the dirt with the grace of a Revenant, that is to say none.

"Now, die!" Claudia aimed her magic blade at my heart.

I winced but opened my eyes when I didn't feel the impact. Instead, I saw Lucina had intercepted the attack with her Falchion. Inigo, Cynthia, and Morgan were by my sides as well.

"What was it that you said about a hero swooping in at the last minute?" Cynthia asked with a smile as she referenced a previous conversation we had.

I tried to chuckle but couldn't manage to find the strength. Instead, I took a deep breath as I surveyed the fight. Lucina struggled against Claudia but held herself much better than I just had. My cousin fought with a level of strength and speed that I wondered if I lacked. Inigo joined her against Claudia to even the odds. Claudia still managed to control the fight however, despite being outnumbered. The magical aura that emitted from her body gave her superhuman fighting prowess. Her strikes were stronger, her jumps were higher, and her feet were swifter.

Nearby to them, Cynthia and Morgan fought against Guild and Rose. My cousin and sister rode on Cynthia's pegasus and swooped across the battlefield. Morgan hurled lightning spells to combat the blobs of dark magic Rose shot at them. Guild held the poison-tipped sword from earlier, which worried me. The girls would have to be careful not to get in his range.

I struggled to stand so that I could get back in the fight, but I fell over my own feet. I felt useless. My friends fought for their lives and I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch. My arm throbbed with pain. I ripped off my gauntlet to relieve the pain and stared at the Brand of the Exalt, the birthmark that proved my heritage as Ylissean royalty. The crest that my bloodline etched into my skin. Proof that I, Owain Dark, was a legendary hero of champions. I gripped my sword with strength anew and stood up.

_Should I help Inigo and Lucina against Claudia or help Morgan and Cynthia against Guild and Rose? _I asked myself.

Lucina and Inigo struggled against Claudia and her mighty Caliburn. Meanwhile, Morgan and Cynthia soared through the air as they dodged the thief's sword and the mage's spells. They seemed to be in control on their end, so I decided to head for the boss fight, Claudia. I had a score to settle and a legendary sword to get back.

Claudia struck a blow to Inigo's side, which sent him to the floor in pain. Lucina jumped at Claudia as her back was turned, but the evil swordmaster reacted too quickly. She countered and sent Lucina reeling to the ground as well.

"Take a break, guys," I said gallantly to my friends. "Owain Dark is here!"

"She's too strong, Owain," Inigo wheezed. "Not even Lucina can beat her, and she's the best fighter we have."

Claudia glared her glowing green eyes at me. I didn't falter. I didn't flinch. I didn't worry. It was my job to finish this and I wouldn't fail. I couldn't. My friends needed me. The whole world needed me. Owain Dark was the title I gave myself to defeat evildoers like her and save my comrades. I squeezed Missiletainn's handle in my palm and took a deep breath. One I knew might've been my last. And I leaped forward to attack.

The steels of our blades clashed, again. The magic emanating from her scratched at my soul. But I held true to my confidence. I swung Missiletainn with all my power and all my determination. She scowled at me.

"_How are you not dead yet?! The sword has taken your strength. This sword is absolute. No one shall defy its rule!_" She howled at me, the magic's influence abundant in her voice.

"You haven't heard the tale of Owain Dark yet," I boasted. "I am an inexorable force for justice! The Avenging Avenger of Justice, Owain Dark!"

We continued our duel on equal footing. I matched every step and every swing she made. And that infuriated her. She was so sure that she was superior to me in every way, that her sword was superior to mine. The unwavering determination in my heart had closed the gap in our power and Claudia couldn't understand that.

The emerald power surged around Claudia as her rage exploded. She jumped back and planted the sword into the ground, sending tectonic waves through the ground. Fissures cracked around her. Green magical flames ignited from those fissures as if the hells were breaking out. The building around us began shaking and rumbling.

"She's going to cause the building to collapse!" Lucina said, worried. "We've got to get out of here."

"I'll hold her off so you'll have enough time to escape," I said.

"But Owain, it's too dangerous!" Cynthia urged me to take her hand. "You have to escape too."

"No. If I run, she'll flee with the sword. Inigo, I want you to take Laertes' body with you. So that you can give him a proper burial."

"Okay," he hesitantly nodded.

Another massive tremor broke through the arena's walls.

"Hurry, go!" I urged my friends. "I'll be alright."

Morgan cried as she rushed over to hug me and then climbed back onto Cynthia's pegasus. Inigo and Lucina took Laertes' limp body and climbed onto the back of the other pegasus Lucina had rode on to get there. The two pegasi, with my friends aboard, flew into the air and out of the collapsing coliseum.

With my friends safe, I turned toward Claudia. She growled at me with a low animalistic sound. She seemed more beast than human now. The magic of the sword had fully corrupted her. There was no sign of Guild nor Rose. They had either fled already or had been caught by the falling rubble. The rest of the bandits were surely under the collapsed walls, however. They were injured and unconscious so there was no way any of them could've escaped.

I charged forward for the final bout. My sword struck against the uncontrollable power that radiated from Claudia's blade. Every hit against me felt like a meteor crashing into my skin. Every cut felt like the fires of Múspell searing into my soul. I was strong enough to defend myself, but I barely had the ability to go on the offense.

"I... Will... Rule... Over... All..." She chanted as we fought.

I had to make a move. I had to end this. I had to win. The faces of my friends passed by my thoughts.

I dodged a strike aimed for my head and rolled to the side. I spotted one of the flaming fissures Claudia had split into the ground earlier. I had an idea. A crazy idea. I plunged Missiletainn into the green flame and it ignited with the same power. It was probably weaker than Caliburn as it was only borrowing the magic but it would have to do. As I pulled my weapon from the flame, I could feel the magic scratching at me. Gnawing, tearing, consuming me. I wouldn't last long under the weight of the dark power.

The dark magic lent to my blade clashed against its source in her blade. Power. Such unbelievable power. An explosion overtook my senses. The blast wave shattered what little remained of the coliseum. A smoke cloud swallowed both of us. I strained to see my opponent.

When I saw her, she was different. The green glow of her eyes had waned. She wobbled and fell to her knees. She dropped the sword, which broke into two pieces as fragile as glass. "Have mercy on me," she whispered.

At first, I had thought she was asking _me_ for mercy. Then I realized she was asking Caliburn. The dark magic was too much for her and she finally realized it. She collapsed to the ground. Either unconscious or dead. I wasn't sure which.

"Owain!" My friends called from the sky.

Their flying steeds landed nearby, and they all rushed me in happy smiles and hugs.

"When we saw that explosion, we all thought you were dead!" Inigo said. "How in the world did you survive that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Inigo, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," I said in a cool voice.

"Would you just speak plain English just this _once_?!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm still alive because I'm the main character of the story. Who else would narrate it, if I was dead?"

"What story?! I _still_ don't understand a thing you're talking about!" My friend threw his hands in the air.

"Forget it. It doesn't really matter what I mean."

With that, the day was won. I retrieved the broken Caliburn and confirmed that Claudia died to its magic. We buried her and Laertes at the town's graveyard. After paying our respects, my friends and I set off to Castle Camelot to return the broken Caliburn to the king.

Okay, sidenote: I admit I laid the deus ex machina a little too thick in that ending but I just got so excited! The next one will be better. I swear. Oh? You didn't think this was end of my story, did you? We have only just begun the story of the heroic Avenging Avenger of Justice!


End file.
